


(not so) little helper

by storiesbysonny



Series: 'tis the season [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Height Differences, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: The four times Jisung helps out with Christmas decorations and the four ways Donghyuck thanks him for it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Series: 'tis the season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052429
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	(not so) little helper

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing the dynamics of this relationship. Also, the height difference is so cute. Enjoy!

There’s one thing Donghyuck has always hated about the Christmas season ever since he’s gotten his own place. 

Donghyuck loves going Christmas shopping, even though most people find it stressful and a pain in the neck. 

Donghyuck loves cooking a holiday dinner for all his friends, even though most people find the process to be quite tiring, he loves to see the faces of his loved ones enjoying the food he’s prepared. 

Donghyuck can even say he enjoys the cold weather; it’s not that he likes to be cold, but he likes that cold weather comes with countless opportunities to cuddle up under a blanket and get that nice warm and fuzzy feeling when it’s accompanied by a warm mug of hot chocolate. 

However, the one thing Donghyuck hates about the Christmas season is decorating. 

He loves bearing the fruits of decorating, like admiring the twinkling Christmas lights that he drapes from the top of his window panes, and topping the Christmas tree with the star has always been a favorite of his. 

Unfortunately, though, the decorating process has always been a hassle and always unnecessarily taxing when everything is out of reach.

Luckily, this year he may just have the solution to all his qualms with decorating. This year happened to gift him with a boyfriend that is an impressive 180 centimeters, which can prove to be quite useful. 

Don’t get him wrong. 

Donghyuck loves every other endearing quality about his adorable boyfriend. Everything from the way he likes to drown himself in hoodies way too big for him to the way his cheeks flush a pink pretty and his shoulders draw up when he’s flustered.

Donghyuck appreciates those things every day and month of the year. So selfishly, he’ll appreciate his boyfriend’s taller stature just a little more for this portion of the year, and obviously, he’ll shower him in endless amounts of affection in return. 

So yeah, having a taller boyfriend is nice. It comes as a convenience for Donghyuck, and it may become a bit of an inconvenience for one Park Jisung. 

But is it really an inconvenience when he’s gifted with the sweetest kiss and an adorable smile every time he helps out? Not so much. 

He’ll gladly become Donghyuck’s little helper.

  
  


♡̷̷

  
  


It starts first thing in the morning. Jisung vaguely remembers Donghyuck mentioning that he’ll be decorating the apartment tomorrow. Still, he’s a little startled and highly concerned when he’s walking out of the bedroom still rubbing sleep from his eyes when he catches sight of his boyfriend, on his tip-toes on top of a chair, precariously attempting to hang a strip of garland along the wall. Donghyuck unsteadily falters a bit, and it’s enough to have Jisung rushing over to his aid.

His large hands take hold of his boyfriend’s dainty waist, which seems to startle him but luckily Jisung’s already holding him steady. Donghyuck turns his head and looks down at him from his high vantage point atop the chair. He graces him with a bright smile, and Jisung watches the way his gaze softens as he attentively looks at his sleep-riddled appearance. “Good morning, baby,” Donghyuck greets softly. 

Most would think by now Jisung would be used to having Donghyuck’s soft gazes being directed at him, but Jisung isn’t sure it’ll ever lose its novelty. A blush still always makes its way to the apples of his cheeks. 

“G’morning,” he replies just as softly. A shy smile adorning his face. Jisung carefully turns Donghyuck with the hands he still has on his waist and takes the other by surprise when he lifts him from the chair. A delighted squeal passes through Donghyuck’s lips as his legs find their way around his boyfriend’s waist. Jisung surprises him once more when he spins him around once, twice. The action is followed with a plethora of kisses to the expanse of his soft-featured face. Donghyuck’s jovial laughter fills the air around them. And Jisung thinks he’s never heard anything so beautiful. 

As much as he’d hate to interrupt the sound, he simply can’t help himself. The sound of laughter is replaced with the sound of their lips meeting together in a kiss. Shortly after they part, Donghyuck’s feet find their way back to the floor. “Good morning,” Jisung says again when his eyes lock with Donghyuck’s gleaming ones. 

“A good morning indeed,” he says breathlessly. “You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” 

Jisung nonchalantly shrugs.

Donghyuck’s eyebrow raises in amusement. “Who are you? And what have you done with my Jisungie?” The honeyed boy giggles as he reaches up and holds Jisung’s face in his hands, turning it to and fro as if he’s examining him. 

Jisung takes hold of Donghyuck’s hands that are still on either side of his face and keeps them there as he looks at his boyfriend with such unbridled affection. It brings a beautiful blush to Donghyuck’s face. And Jisung’s heart feels like it might just burst out of his chest because of how much he loves him. 

“Must be the Christmas spirit,” Jisung cheekily responds. Then all too suddenly, he’s taking his boyfriend’s hands from his face and gently squeezing them before letting go. Jisung turns his attention to the discarded garland that Donghyuck nearly forgot about and picks it up. “Speaking of Christmas, what were you trying to do with this before?”

Donghyuck blinks one, two, three times before he fully understands what was asked of him. _Damned Park Jisung is giving him serious whiplash_. “I was trying to hang it along the wall at the top,” he informs. 

Jisung proceeds to get on the chair he was previously on, and he all too easily places the garland exactly where Donghyuck had been trying to for an embarrassing amount of time before Jisung had even found him failing miserably. Donghyuck watches in half aggrievement and half amazement. 

“Hey,” Jisung softly calls, pulling him out of his stupor. “What should I be using to hold this in place?” 

“Oh.” Donghyuck quickly grabs the easy adhesive he has in the front pocket of his hoodie and hands it to Jisung. 

Just like that, Jisung hangs the decoration. “There,” he says in satisfaction when he’s finished. He steps down from the chair and looks at his handiwork with his hands on his hips. 

Donghyuck sidles up next to him, naturally, Jisung’s arm finds a home around his waist. Donghyuck leans up to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. “How about I compensate you with breakfast for all your troubles?” 

His question is answered with the sound of Jisung’s stomach growling. Donghyuck throws his head back in laughter. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

  
  


♡̷̷

  
  


The next time it happens is after breakfast when Jisung is freshly out of the shower. The tall boy is donned in a different hoodie and sweatpants, and he is absently towel drying his hair when he’s sauntering out and finds Donghyuck in a similar predicament that he found him in when he had first awoken. Only this time, Donghyuck is balanced on the sill of the window as he’s hanging lights from the frame. The dangerous sight is almost enough to give Jisung a heart attack. 

Jisung quickly rushes over and places a steadying hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back. “Come down from there,” Jisung urges. “Let me do it for you.” 

Donghyuck turns and sees the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes. He rolls his eyes fondly. “I can do it,” he tries to reassure him. 

“I know you can, but let me do it for you,” he says with a warmth that would be impossible to refuse. Jisung holds out a hand for his boyfriend and helps him down from the health hazarding position. 

Jisung situates the chair from before just below the window and takes a hold of the lights in Donghyuck’s hand, not before giving him a cheeky smile. The tall boy starts the task without a hitch, he’s able to reach the frame of the window from the chair without the extra height of the window sill that Donghyuck needed to reach it. Donghyuck stands by his side already holding the tacks in his hands in an accessible position for Jisung to reach to finish the task easily. 

Jisung finishes and steps down, making a show of dusting his hands off as if he’s completed something more difficult than hanging up some Christmas lights. _The cheeky brat_. The taller boy looks at Donghyuck with twinkling eyes and says something the honeyed boy was not expecting. 

It’s out of character for his usually timid boyfriend, so it definitely comes as a pleasant surprise.

“Where’s the compensation for my hard work?” He asks with a tilt of his head. The tilt of his head looks innocent enough, but the glint in his eyes is anything but. 

Donghyuck is thoroughly amused at his boyfriend's boldness. “And again, I have a question of my own,” he starts as he is closing the distance between them. “What have you done with my Jisungie?” The honeyed boy asks as his fingers dance up his boyfriend’s torso until they lock behind his neck. 

He pulls the taller boy down until their lips are only a few centimeters apart. Donghyuck whispers his next sentence, sending warm puffs of air against Jisung’s mouth. “My Jisungie must be in there somewhere.” Donghyuck takes pride in the way his boyfriend’s eyes watch his lips the whole time, his pretty pink lips parted slightly in anticipation.

Donghyuck finally closes the small distance, indulging his boyfriend in a heated kiss. When he draws back, he captures Jisung’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs lightly. It extracts the softest whimper from the younger boy’s mouth. In turn, a smirk finds its way to Donghyuck’s mouth as he rests his forehead against Jisung’s. “There he is,” he murmurs smugly. 

And too suddenly, Donghyuck is extracting himself from Jisung's embrace. Before Jisung can even catch his breath, Donghyuck is leaving the room. Of course not before he throws one last comment over his shoulder. “How’s that for compensation?”

A smug smile graces the honeyed boy’s face. He’s all too satisfied with finally gaining leverage over Jisung, given how insufferable his boyfriend has been all morning. 

  
  


♡̷̷

  
  


“Jisungie,” Donghyuck calls for him. 

Jisung pauses the game he was playing and heads in the direction that he heard Donghyuck’s voice come from. He finds him in the hallway. 

“Help me hang these,” he inquires as he holds up the tiny basket in his hand. Jisung takes a closer look at the contents of the basket to see that they’re bundles of mistletoe. 

Jisung raises a brow. The request seems innocent enough, but this is Donghyuck we are talking about here. “Sure,” he says easily, ready for Donghyuck's inevitable schemes.

Surprisingly though, it goes without a hitch. Jisung hangs a clove of mistletoe in the doorway of their kitchen. And then the doorway to their shared study. And even the bedroom. Donghyuck follows behind him dutifully holding the basket, but the whole time he can see that Donghyuck is buzzing in excitement like he’s waiting to do something. 

When they have returned to the living room, Donghyuck places the basket down and takes hold of the last mistletoe in the basket. “Maybe we should hang this last one over there,” he points behind Jisung. Like a fool, Jisung actually turns and looks, a bit confused because he was sure they got all their doorways.

Jisung turns back, and he is welcomed with Donghyuck’s mischievous smile as he holds the mistletoe as high as he can above their heads. Jisung mentally facepalms for actually falling for that, but if it means he gets his boyfriend looking at him this way then he’ll gladly be a fool. 

“Would you look at that? We’re both under the mistletoe I guess that means we have to kiss,” Donghyuck says conversationally as if he isn’t the very reason they’re both under the mistletoe he’s speaking of. 

“You know,” Jisung starts making sure Donghyuck is hanging onto his every word. “If you wanted to kiss me, you could just ask.”

Donghyuck’s eyes glimmer with mischief, like what Jisung said is exactly what he was waiting for. He carelessly tosses the damned thing to the side and grabs hold of the hem of the taller boy’s hoodie. The honeyed boy looks up at him coyly as he murmurs, “Then kiss me.” 

And Jisung does just that. He grabs hold of his waist with his large hands and kisses him until he’s absolutely breathless. 

  
  


♡̷̷

It’s late afternoon when they finally start assembling and decorating the Christmas tree. As tedious as it might be, Donghyuck finds that filling the tree with lights and countless ornaments can be quite fun. It’s rewarding to see how all the hard work ties together and results in something so beautiful.

The whole affair of decorating the tree is done with the accompaniment of Christmas carols softly playing in the background as Donghyuck beautifully harmonizes with the tunes. There are breaks here and there with Jisung and Donghyuck swaying together to the music in some sort of imitation of a slow dance, and of course, it’s not complete without sipping on some hot chocolate. 

The tree fills up nicely with all the ornaments that they’ve divided the task of hanging, starting on opposite sides and meeting in the middle. They finish when the sun has already set, and the streetlights outside their window light up the pavement below. There’s only one thing left. The star.

It’s always been Donghyuck’s favorite part about decorating the tree ever since he was a child. Jisung knows just as much, remembers all of the Christmas stories his boyfriend has shared with him. That’s why he hands the star to his honeyed boy with a warm smile. 

Jisung turns and bends slightly, and Donghyuck immediately understands what he’s prompting. The shorter boy clambers onto his boyfriend’s back, and Jisung straightens when he is sure he is securely in place. He walks them over to the tree so Donghyuck can carefully position the star on the top of the tree. When he’s finished, he kisses the crown of Jisung’s head before he slides down from his back and makes it safely back onto the floor. 

  
  
  


“Ready?” Jisung asks. Donghyuck looks at him with his doe eyes that always carry that certain sparkle - the same sparkle that captivated Jisung from the very moment they first locked eyes. 

Donghyuck delicately nods his head. “Yeah.” 

And just like that when Jisung is plugging in the Christmas tree, Donghyuck is simultaneously switching off the overhead lights. Their living room is immediately basked in the twinkling lights from the tree, the star on top shining the brightest as it casts a beautiful glow on the floor of their living room. 

Jisung and Donghyuck make their way to each other, standing in front of the tree and admire the beauty of their hours-long joint effort. Jisung naturally tucks Donghyuck right under his arm and into his side where the shorter boy snuggles in exceptionally close. “It’s beautiful,” Donghyuck whispers. 

“It _is_ beautiful,” Jisung repeats in agreement. He pulls Donghyuck even closer until he’s burrowed into his chest. Donghyuck tenderly rests his chin on Jisung’s sternum with his head tilted back like so and his lips pursed waiting for a kiss. Jisung delightfully indulges his boyfriend with a kiss. And then another. And another. 

Donghyuck absolutely melts against him, eyes still closed and his lips turned up in a soft smile when Jisung pulls away. The honeyed boy promptly tucks his head back under his boyfriend’s chin and takes comfort in the way that his arms drape over him and he’s swallowed completely in his embrace. 

So. _Maybe_. Having a taller boyfriend is good for more than just Christmas decorating. 

  
  


♡̷̷

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was afraid of writing outside of my comfort couples, but I will admit I had so much fun writing this. I'll continue this rare pair streak for a bit. Also... super amused at mostly timid Jisung becoming such a tease in this. I hope you all liked it too!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/honeyedhyuck) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
